pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hstar
Old archived messages: Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 ---- Yo the Star! :you think I will be a sysop in the future liked you stated on my talk page? Rabbit Lover 12:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoops. I thoughout you said something like that. Anyways think I can become one on May 1st? Rabbit Lover 13:01, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Er... OK then. Thanks for your help. Rabbit Lover 13:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Episode in which.... Hey can i ask? What episode does Volkner appear in the Pokemon Diamond episodes? I wanted to watch it because err......he's one of my fav characters. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:35, April 3, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks a lot! I was interested in his story a lot! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:56, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, in this wiki, is there a page of the episode i asked? I would want to post pictures! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, wait it's my bed time now, till next time :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I become a member of PokePower? I have over 800 edits. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Hey! Bullet! ]]''[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| The Easter Bunny is Here! '']] 01:20, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Templates I haven't asked for templates for my profile for a while, and I have three I would like. 1. This user is a fan of Celebi 2. This user is female 3. This user's favorite pokemon is Clefairy. Also, I finished the plots for episode 18-23!Cinnamon 115 01:51, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rollback You are welcome. I thought about your idea, it would take me a lot time to modify the template and then implement the new feature to the articles that use said template, I will add a secondary type choice later in the month. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 14:14, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Barry what episode did Barry apper in? Dedicated Badge Well, I got my own Dedicated Badge. Just 40 more days to go then I'll have my own addicted badge. Gotta go. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:43, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Awesome that you can get more pics, though pokemonepisode.org dosen't have chronicles episodes. Don't know why, the players are there but they won't play them. Anyway, talk later. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) r u online long time no see 03:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Movie Pictures Sure, you can add galleries to movie articles if you want. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fav Photos Thanks! I love the photos! :D I will surely add it to my favorites thanks! :D Also can i ask? Umm..... when you first saw me on the wiki, do you thought that i was a boy or a girl? It's because well....... some mistake me for a boy :( but im a girl..... that's the same on another wiki..... :( [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 06:41, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh it's okay, thanks a lot for the photos :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 02:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Hstar, could you make me a template that says This User is a fan of Ghetsis? I taking a bit of a break for editing 'cause I don't want to make an other mistake again. I don't wish to be blocked for three months. But that doesn't mean I will not blog. Hope to talk again. -Burnning Blaze, Back and better than ever! Re:Read More I don't think there is a way to change the read more section because it is based on the categories on the page, if a page is under the gallery category, other articles under that category appear in the read more section. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 01:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey Hstar! Thanks for the Template, I like it a lot! -Burnning Blaze. Back and Better than Before. P.S. Do you play any other games for the DS other than Pokemon? Like say Final Fantasy III? Just wondering. Heads up Just a heads up, a user has been creating episode articles without templates, so you may want to watch them. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 12:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome. Think of my role as sort of the project manager, I keep all of the projects running, but I don't really "contribute" per se. If their is anything you need help with, leave me a message. Crimsonnavy (T· ·S) 13:36, April 16, 2011 (UTC)